1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for forming agglomerates of an active and binder, and more particularly, to making such agglomerates by hot roller compaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a great need particularly in the pharmaceutical industry for an alternative and cost effective process to wet granulation for preparing granules of an active from which tablets and/or capsules can be made, particularly for moisture sensitive drug actives. Wet granulation using alcohol or other volatile solvents is disadvantageous because it requires solvent recovery.
R. Klimesch et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,379 and H. Goertz et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,460 describes the preparation of solid pharmaceutical forms by injection molding or extrusion.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for preparation of granules of an active by hot roller compaction.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a process and apparatus which does not require solvents, is a one-step process and is also suitable for moisture sensitive drugs.
Still another object herein is to provide such a process and apparatus which produces granules that can be compressed into tablets; having excellent dissolution properties.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description.